La Catedral de San Patricio
by KibaPGG
Summary: Un orfanato, 8 personajes disgustados ¿Por qué no cambiar un poco las cosas? Berrinches, bromas pesadas, aventuras, American Idol y muchos, muchos cambios. Los muñecos de trapo ahora son adolescentes, suerte a los supervisores, la necesitarán...
1. El Chico del Cierre

**Hey hey, hola a todo mundo -o al menos a los lectores de 9 latinos y españoles xD- Aquí con un nuevo fic, y saben de qué es?...Seh! 9! Esta película me pareció bastante interesante, bueno, era de Tim Burton, con eso lo simplificamos todo, si piensas que solo es para niños, estás equivocado, ya que a pesar de la moraleja, el camino que tomaron los personajes para aprenderla no es el típico de "Viva, salvé al mundo" Siempre hay pérdidas, esta no fue la excepción.**

* * *

**La Catedral de San Patricio**

El día como era acostumbrado, se encontraba con nubes, todas ellas encima de las otras; y más que esponjosas, lucían oscuras y cargadas de odio. La mano lo sujetaba fuertemente del hombro, como si quisiera evitar que escapara ¿Escapar a donde? ¿A la nada del campo minado que había a los alrededores? Solo había basura, un campo de cultivo donde antes habían existido edificios tan grandes como una iglesia. Se sujetó aún más fuerte a la correa de su mochila, vieja, pero aún lista para un trayecto lejano y sin buen cuidado.

-¿Acaso no tienen dinero para pagar un conserje? Lo único que veo son piezas de metal oxidadas, incluso Benjamin Franklin pudo haber tomado…-Se agachó y tomó lo que era una taza de porcelana partida por la mitad-…de aquí mismo y nadie se molestó en quitarla- El hombre de negro soltó un bufido y literalmente lo arrastro hasta que el chico se pusiera en pie, él se esperaba a un cuidador más histérico, pero este se comportaba muy arisco, era como si lo hubiera hecho un millón de veces y cada vez era más fastidioso para él. Tenía un aspecto canoso, era ya una persona mayor, pero eso no lo detenía a la hora de hacer su trabajo, sus ojos parecían vacíos, como si alguien le hubiera arrancado el alma por ellos.

Siguieron caminando por el sendero pedregoso hasta llegar unas puertas de madera, pequeñas rejas que no parecían detener a nadie, hasta que se dio cuenta el verdadero desafío: estaban electrificadas. ¿Cómo saberlo? Él a los 7 años ya sabía distinguir qué era posible robar, dónde, cuándo y cómo, esas "fisuras" no eran más que cables bien colocados, si nadie esperaba tu visita, seguramente terminarías como Freddy Krueger, freído por las manijas de metal conectadas al cableado.

El hombre de negro pulsó el botón por unos instantes y unos segundos más tarde, la puerta se abrió. Se hicieron paso entre toda la espesa hierba que crecía alrededor del camino de tierra, el chico dio una mirada a todo lo que rodeaba, era un área rectangular, dentro estaba limpio de todas esos metales con años de antigüedad, solo maleza, maleza y...más maleza. En la zona no llovía, así que era normal que estuviera seca. Había al menos 2 kilómetros de territorio libre hasta encontrarte con los muros que cubrían todo el parámetro, era frío y doloroso concreto. Por lo que parecía, escapar sería una tarea difícil, tomando en cuenta que todo estaba rodeado de púas y solo había una salida, pero no le importó, le encantaban los retos. Si el mecanismo te permitía abrir la puerta a control remoto, definitivamente había cámaras que vigilaban.

Avanzaron esos largos 10 metros de recorrido y se dirigieron ante el edificio que se estancaba enfrente de ellos. Era alargado, aproximadamente unos 30 metros cúbicos a cada lado de la entrada y de al menos 4 pisos si se contaba la azotea, el color era de un desvalijado amarillo oscuro que ahora terminaría siendo igual que la maleza. Habían pocas ventanas, un poco mal distribuidas a su parecer, solo podías tomar la sombra en el porche. Terminaron hasta la puerta de metal, dos golpes firmes con los nudillos hicieron que las ventanas del edificio vibraran peligrosamente, hubo minutos de espera, los cuáles comenzaron a hacerse incómodos, no había ni un alma en el "suave y verde" pasto, el muchacho se preguntó donde rayos estaban todos.

Antes de que ofreciera la idea de largarse de ahí, la puerta de metal se abrió. De ella, un hombre con el mismísimo aspecto del Papa se apareció con los años pisando sus talones, no tan viejo, pero si un cambio drástico de lo que debía ser un cincuentañero. Poseía un rubio platinado que le sentaba un poco mal debido a su piel amarillenta, casi enferma. Sus ojos azul claros lo miraban con desdén, eran fríos y llenos de arrogancia pensó. Vestía de unos pantalones de color beige y una camisa de igual color, tenía la impresión de ser un nazi malnacido, lamentablemente estaba en la época equivocada.

-Llegan tarde, y con un solo toque bastaba- El hombre de saco se limitó a empujar toscamente al muchacho hacia la persona que los recibía.

-Mi trabajo es solo entregarlo, no satisfacerte- Y es cuando se fue, caminando rápidamente para largarse de ahí.

-¿Qué crees que haces afuera? Anda, adentro, tu papeleo debe estar listo, ¡Qué chico tan más desorganizado!- Entraron a lo que era un recibidor, era sumamente grande, habían mesas con floreros encima y varios espejos, lucía cruelmente como cualquier casa norteamericana. Para su disgusto, tampoco las paredes tenían el mejor color, un gris bien pintado pero aún así triste. A mano izquierda, había una gran entrada, cubierta por un par de puertas de madera, enfrente había una escalera merecida a una mansión, tenía la forma de una "Y", llevándote a dos caminos diferentes, conectados por un pasillo. A su mano derecha, había una puerta más pequeña, ésta a diferencia de la otra, si se encontraba abierta. El hombre arrancó su mochila de sus manos sin previo aviso.

-¿Qué demonios cree que hace? - Fulminó al tipo con la mirada. Él lo ignoró olímpicamente y prosiguió a tomar la mochila desde abajo y con el cierre abierto, las cosas cayeron violentamente contra el suelo de mosaicos pulidos. Antes de que pudiera apresurarse a ver el recuento de los daños en sus posesiones, el hombre las tomó todas y las comenzaba a examinar, no duraban ni tres segundos entre sus dedos y las lanzaba a una papelera justo al lado de una de las múltiples mesitas.

-Inservible, estúpido, inútil, tonto, extraño… Pero qué es esto – Delicadamente tomó con dos dedos una navaja suiza. Era de un color tinto, una vez se mostraban todas las herramientas, poseía lo que cualquier ladrón ocupaba, abrir ventanas, puertas, candados, lo que fuera. El hombre soltó una sonrisa arrogante. –Mira, uno de tus múltiples juguetitos ¿Qué será de ti sin él?- Se lo echó en el bolsillo frontal de su camisa y siguió hurgando entre las cosas. Entre todo, había un sobre, no parecía tener algo valioso, pues era ligero.

El chico por primera vez ante la presencia del hombre soltó una mirada de preocupación. Este respondió a su gesto con una sonrisa de satisfacción aún más grande y maliciosa que todas las anteriores, disfrutaba tener el control, eso era indudable, iba a abrirla y él no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

-¡1!- Una voz rasposa hizo acto de presencia. El aludido giró sobre sus talones con la carta aún en la mano, sus ojos mostraban irritación, una mueca de desagrado al ver a la figura que esperaba en el pasillo con nexo a las escaleras. Un hombre, claramente mucho más mayor con respecto al que le estaba haciendo un infierno en los últimos minutos. A simple vista, no parecía especial, su cabello era negro como ala de cuervo, pero se notaban unas finas secciones de canas, claramente en las patillas y alrededor, si queríamos hablar de su forma de cabello, era abstracta, como un remolino viviente.

Conforme bajaba los escalones, no sin cierta dificultad, notó que la ropa no tenía nada que ver con "1", era como aquellos trajes que se usaban en los años 20. Una camisa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco marrón encima con "cordones" para atar. Sus pantalones eran largos, no tanto como para cubrir sus zapatos, también marrones. Hasta donde había visto, esto era un museo viviente, se preguntó si estaría soñando en ese instante.

Hasta que no estuvo enfrente de él, pudo percatarse de que tenía el mismo color de ojos que 1.

-¿Qué ocurre 2?- 1 preguntó, parecía que era un esfuerzo sobrehumano hablar educadamente hacia él, o hacia todos hasta ahora.

-Tienes una llamada, está por ahora en espera, pero no creo que debas dejarla más tiempo pendiente- A pesar de la hipocresía de 1, 2 permaneció calmado, estúpidamente amable. 1 hizo lo que el muchacho, intentar fulminarlo con la mirada, pero no pudo permanecer más tiempo entre ellos, pues salió despedido hacia el par de puertas de la izquierda, se cerraron con un fuerte estruendo. 2 no parecía afectado por este comportamiento, seguramente estaba acostumbrado ante todo ese show.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?- El muchacho giró la cabeza con sorpresa, no esperaba que fuera tomado en cuenta, después de todo, él era invisible para el mundo. –Anda, no seas tímido, hay sándwiches- Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, pero su estómago le traicionó, pues comenzó a agitarse y a gruñir como fiera. 2 rió con verdaderas ganas. –No te preocupes, 1 saldrá de ahí seguramente hasta la medianoche, vamos a la cocina y si vemos a alguien más, podemos hacer un tour por las instalaciones- Sonrió con sinceridad, los instintos del muchacho bajaron sus defensas, era confiable. -Toma esto, te hará bien- 2 lanzó una manzana, 9 apenas pudo atraparla, el anciano le dio un guiño, tenía muchos trucos bajo la manga al parecer. 9 la terminó en ese mismo instante, no estaba satisfecho, pero al menos duraría otras 5 horas sin morir.

2 se dirigió a la puerta abierta. El muchacho estuvo a punto de seguirlo, pero antes de olvidarlo, tomó su mochila y recogió todo lo que había en el cesto, dígase todas sus pertenencias, se sintió un poco decepcionado, debería de recuperar el sobre y su navaja, pero ahora no era el momento. 2 lo esperó pacientemente en el umbral de aquella puerta, cuando lo hubiesen cruzado, no esperó lo que venía a continuación.

Era una cocina de proporciones cósmicas, pues fácilmente un departamento de tamaño mediano podía ser una cuarta parte de todo. A mano derecha, había una barra que daba con la cocina, toda clase de electrodomésticos estaban en ese sitio, brillantes y sobretodo, pulcros. Todo el lugar era blanco, del lado oeste, se encontraba una mesa de mármol gigante con sillas alrededor, al menos suficiente para dos docenas, incluso más. Para nuevamente la sorpresa del recién llegado, 2 siguió cruzando la estancia hasta dar con una puerta semi escondida de todo lo demás.

Continuaron caminando, ahora se encontraban en el patio, que también era maleza; si todo estuviera bien cuidado, podría incluso vivir ahí, soportando a 1 de ser necesario. No sabía a dónde lo dirigía, solo tenía la idea de que sería lejos del lunático narcisista que atendía sus llamadas.

Después de caminar por unos minutos entre la maleza, dieron con lo que era una puerta pegada al suelo de tierra. 2 dio unos pequeños golpes con el talón, esperaron respuesta, y de nuevo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abrió, pero sin mostrar a quién. Se revelaron casi enseguida unas escaleras, 2 bajó por ellas con paso seguro, su joven acompañante le siguió, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando escuchó como la puerta se cerraba con un horrendo chillido, eliminando su única fuente de luz, todo era oscuridad.

Caminar a ciegas no era nada divertido, mucho menos cuando no conoces el lugar.

-Lo lamento, pero las baterías se agotaron esta mañana, pero no te preocupes, sostente de mi hombro- El muchacho obedeció y juntos recorrieron un largo túnel, parecía que habían muchas entradas, pero 2 sabía cuál era el camino correcto, no titubeaba. Después de dar una gran cantidad de vueltas, encontraron lo que era otra puerta, giró la perilla y una luz lo encegueció. Por instinto, protegió sus ojos, separando el contacto con su guía, habían muchos sonidos a su alrededor, hasta que se vio listo para proseguir, el silencio comenzó a aparecer.

Apenas pudo combatir contra el dolor ocular, se vio invadido por un par de miradas extrañas y distintas. Aunque le parecía interesante la clase de personas que estaban en su frente, se dedicó un poco más al lugar. Era como una sala de estar enorme, excepto que tenía más pinta de una sala de juegos, había toda clase de cosas dentro: Mesas de billar, Hockey de Aire, Arcadias, Televisiones, Muebles...incluso una tirolesa, si se lo llegaran a preguntar, aseguraría que estaba viendo el Headquater de las Tortugas Ninja. 2 saludaba a los que estaban ahí, para el visitante no eran más que zumbidos sin importancia. Un aroma se infiltró por su nariz...pizza, definitivamente estaba dentro de una caricatura, pudo continuar con sus comparaciones del lugar perfecto, hasta que una oración por fin pudo captar al menos algo de su atención.

-Tuvo suerte de que aparecieras 2, no me imagino la cantidad de sangre derramada por todas esas ofensas- Un tipo alto y medio delgaducho habló. Su cabello era un rubio castaño con mechones de castaño rojizo, como si se fuese destiñendo el color con cada rizo, no era ondulado, pero si despeinado como para dar la impresión de serlo. Su piel era blanca, un poco bronceada, pero lo suficiente para pasar por un norteamericano común y corriente, tal vez atlético. Tenía un buen aspecto, a pesar de solo poder ver su lado derecho, ya que estaba de perfil.

-No me imagino la expresión de 1- Comentó una chica, los hombres comenzaron a reírse. Para él, era la chica más hermosa de todo el planeta. Piel pálida, como si el sol nunca le hubiese tocado, tenía el cabello de un color pelirrojo increíble, colgado y con unas cuantas plumas colocadas en su coleta, su cabello cubría el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Tenía un buen cuerpo, parecía ejercitarse a menudo, otro punto a favor para el gusto del muchacho. Fue cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, los de ella verde claro y los de él, hazel. Los otros dos se dieron cuenta del cambio.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó ella, amablemente. Él tardó en responder, súbitamente sintió la sangre en sus mejillas. Ella río un poco. -Yo soy 7, él es 5 y supongo que ya conociste a 2-

-Mucho gusto- Dijo 5, pronto sintió un escalofrío, al verlo tan imponente, pudo percatarse que tenía cubierto su ojo izquierdo, una bandana negra con los signos de la Anarquía, curiosamente donde debía estar su ojo estaba uno de aquellos signos, debía ser la moda, era común encontrar ese estilo en las personas, más comúnmente debajo de una gorra, pero aún así, se veía bien, lucía.

-No te intimides, es una buena mascota- A pesar de la diferencia de altura, pudo fácilmente acariciarle la cabeza, como si fuera un perro. 5 contestó al sacar la lengua y a ladrar. El muchacho rió, la imagen era cómica.

-Soy 9- Respondió finalmente.

-Perfecto, parece ser que te quedarás al menos un tiempo por aquí, acompáñanos, te mostraré el lugar y si tenemos suerte, encontraremos a los otros- Le guiñó un ojo, 9 sintió como nuevamente el sonrojo aparecía; 5 tosió, ocultando s u risa al darse cuenta de ello. Bajaron las escaleras para ver con más detenimiento todo el lugar. -Esta es sala, aquí la televisión, los DVDs, stéreo, también encontrarás videojuegos y varias consolas- Caminaron hacia la izquierda, era una gran zona espaciosa, juegos de distintos tipos y varios que no conocía, era definitivamente un paraíso.

-Quisiera jugar contra tí en el billar un día de estos, bueno, cuando no tengas tareas- 9 lo miró no sin cierta confusión. -Lo siento, no sabes como no se maneja el lugar, bueno, cada día uno de nosotros tiene deberes que hacer dentro del Instituto, ya sea limpiar las instalaciones, preparar la comida para mañana, reparar lo que se necesita o cosas por el estilo-

-Labores domésticas- Afirmó 9, para su mortal desagrado, él odiaba hacer limpieza o todo aquello que ameritaba el orden.

-Si, es por eso que jamás nos verás a todos juntos entre semana cuando comiences con tu rutina, o al menos no nos verás legalmente aquí- Añadió para reírse con 7 y con 2.

-Haré oídos sordos- 2 mostró una agradable sonrisa.

-Por eso te queremos tanto- comentó 7.

-Como iba diciendo, los únicos días que tenemos libres son los sábados, desde la madrugada hasta la medianoche y una parte del domingo, tú escoges si noche o mañana, además de que debes tener tus tareas académicas y haber tomado las clases correspondientes- 9 soltó un bufido. -Podrás pedir días, pero repondrás ayudando a otros en sus debers más tarde o lo que gustes, hay una tabla en la cocina para eso, si enfermas, bueno, otro tendrá que hacer tu trabajo- 9 bufó nuevamente, demasiadas responsabilidades por cumplir.

-¿Tenemos que hacer todo eso en el día?- Preguntó a 7, 5 no se sorprendió por ello.

-Sip, dígase que siempre tienes que ser productivo- Puso los ojos en blanco, a juzgar por la manera en la que lo dijo y el que lo haya dicho, 1 debió establecer esa regla. -Continuemos- Prosiguieron hasta lo que era la cocina, no era espectacular como la primera, es más, solo era un cuarto común y corriente, una vil porquería si comparaban. No fue hasta que casi se dio de bruces con una lista de nombres y números que vio para que era esa habitación.

-¿Tienen todos los números telefónicos de franquicias con servicio a domicilio? ¿Todos los de la ciudad?- Se impresionó.

-Sí, por lo general pedimos cuando en la cafetería hay cosas asquerosas...-

-Siempre- Interrumpió 5.

-...o cuando hay algo que celebrar, pero no puedes decir a nadie sobre esto- 7 casi rogaba con los ojos.

-Palabra de Muñeco de Trapo- Miraron a 9 como si fuese el ser más fascinante de la Tierra. -Entre mis amigos, es una forma de decir que es guardar el secreto, o ser tratado como muñeco de trapo, te pueden hacer lo que quieran por al menos 3 minutos, más si lo que hiciste fue grave-

-Interesante- Opinó 2.

5 miró la tabla de deberes, del horario que era de las 24 horas y varios cuadros para toda la semana. -Vaya, parece que nadie tiene algo que hacer, así que 9, ¿Te animarías a ayudarme a reacomodar los libros de la biblioteca mañana?- Sonrió.

-Claro, mientras no me dejes la sección de todo lo que tenga que ver con cálculos matemáticos- Física, Química, Biología, Ingeniería, Arquitectura...una larga lista si se le preguntase.

-Esa sección es para los 2 y los gemelos- 9 se encontró por primera vez ansioso de conocer a los demás, 2 era un salvavidas adulto de lo que era 1, 5 parecía ser un gran amigo, él nunca había tenido uno lo suficientemente estable para no ser metido en la cárcel; ya fuera por conducir ebrio o consumir droga. Tampoco uno lo bastante inteligente como para poder distinguir entre la izquierda y la derecha. 7 era...simplemente indescriptible.

-Perfecto, supongo que no tardarán en sacar la basura, así que podrás conocerlos a todos- 2 parecía alegre- Bueno, es mi hora para partir muchachos, tengo que lograr que 1 no se de cuenta del desastre con pintura que hubo esta mañana, sé cuánto quieren ver American Idol-

-Es que Simon es taaaaaan guapo- 5 consiguió una voz afeminada y consiguió una actuación pasable de colegiala al ver al galán de sus sueños, o con cabeza más llena de aire caliente en todo caso. 7 le dio un codazo juguetón mientras reventaba a carcajadas, 9 encontró aquél sonido como lo más maravilloso del momento. Se despidieron de 2 y se quedaron viendo la televisión. Eran alrededor de las 8:30 cuando hubo un gran estruendo en una de las tantas puertas, un ascensor, sin duda, disfrutaba vivir ahí. Unas figuras bajaron del lugar, todas ellas desiguales respecto a la estatura. Los más veloces eran los más pequeños, casi del mismo tamaño, corrieron desde la zona de las habitaciones hasta la sala de estar. 9 los miró con interés, al ver uno, notó que el otro era exactamente igual. Ojos grises, piel pálidas, rubio con tonos oscuros...eran gemelos. Los dos sonrieron con verdadera alegría, sus capuchas les sentaban bien, una bonita sudadera color azul cielo, distinguían sus rostros.

-9, te presento a los gemelos, 3 y 4- Estuvo a punto de saludarlos cuando comenzaron a ver su ropa, a tocarla, a quitarle su gorro y a husmear en su mochila, 9 se levantó con intención de darles una buena paliza por tomas sus cosas, una mano lo detuvo, giró el rostro para encontrarse con otro de los que estaban ahí, un tipo enorme, de al menos 1.90 de altitud. Cabello castaño claro, ojos color avellana, bronceado...de una musculatura similar a boxeadores, solo impresionante.

-Discúlpalos, ellos son curiosos por naturaleza- 7 los tomó de los hombros y los arrastró hasta un lugar donde no pudieran tomar nada ajeno. En el asunto, una de las capuchas de los gemelos se fue para abajo, dejando a relucir una coleta, 9 la miró impresionado, pues el otro tenía el cabello corto, eso significaba que eran mellizos, no gemelos. Hasta ese momento donde estuvieron quietos, notó que curiosamente en sus sudaderas estaban sus nombres, 3 era el niño, 4 era la chica, que a diferencia del primero, su nombre estaba colocado en el lado derecho hacia el corazón. 9 los miró un rato más, no parecían superar los 15 años, eran altos, pero aún tenían los rasgos de lo que eran, niños, finalmente le sonrió, le recordaban a él cuando era más joven. -Por cierto, él es 8- Él gigantón le regaló una torpe sonrisa, al menos sincera.

-Hola, soy 9- Los gemelos lo siguieron viendo, interesados. Esperó una respuesta, pero los mellizos no hablaban. 5 ofreció la idea de ir a pedir una pizza, los pequeños y 8 se fueron inmediatamente a la cocina, emocionados. 7 fue la única que se quedó con él.

-9...quería hablarte de algo- El recién llegado se sintió con mariposas en el estómago, emocionado. -Es sobre los gemelos, ellos no pueden hablar-

-¿A qué te refieres 7?- Preguntó, podían no ser los más sociales verbalmente, pero solo era timidez.

-Es que...ellos son mudos- 9 sintió como un balde de agua helada le mojó la espalda.

-Por nacimiento- Intuyó él, pero 7 negó.

-Tuvieron un accidente hace años, no quisiera comentarte sobre ello hasta que ellos mismos te lo cuenten- 7 volvió a sonreír, débilmente.

-¿Cómo lo harán sin hablar?- Sabía de gente que usaba el lenguaje de los signos, pero él no tenía la capacidad de entender.

-De distintas maneras, ellos siempre son originales, no esperes que todo venga en cartitas- La chica pelirroja lo dejó en la incógnita, fue a la cocina. 9 permaneció unos minutos más, estuvo a punto de acompañar a los otros, cuando escuchó un ruido de parte de las habitaciones. Se acercó para ver que podía ser, sentía que algo o alguien lo obervaba en la oscuridad del pasillo, iba a investigar.

-!9! !Llegó la pizza!- 5 habló mientras pasaba con una enorme pila de cajas de pizza en sus brazos. -Dame una mano compañero, esto se va a caer, y seguramente no querrás ver a 8 con hambre- La ansiedad de 9 se incrementó, quería saber que era lo que estaba ahí, pero dio media vuelta y fue a ayudar a los otros. Después de unas horas de diversión con consolas, pizza y Simon Cowell, era hora de dormir, 9 comenzaría su primer día en lo que era el infierno fuera de la Fortaleza del Ocio, como solían nombrar a toda la instalación. Uno a uno fueron a dormir, primero 8 ya que debía mover el refrigerador temprano, a pesar de ser el más grande de todos, parecía que ese refrigerador era todo un reto. Después fueron los gemelos, quienes fueron arrastrados a la cama por 7, quien hacía la función de madre para ellos, se veía que disfrutaba de ello. 5 y 9 permanecieron un poco más hasta terminar una película de muertes sádicas y sin sentido, que más que miedo les dio ataques de risa a cada momento.

-Dormirás en mi cama hasta que tu habitación esté lista, espero que perdones los inconvenientes- Era demasiado cortés, pero agradeció que haya ofrecido su habitación para ser habitable, según lo que parecía, 8 mataba a todo aquél que lo levantara antes de lo debido. Los gemelos compartían habitación, había un par de cortinas retráctibles, si querían estar juntos, solo debían quitarlas, cada quien con un control remoto, si querían privacidad, se limitaban a cerrarla, útil para cuando querías tus momentos a solas. Había otro chico viviendo en la Fortaleza del Ocio, pero este tenía una definición de espacio personal muy distinta a los otros, su propia habitación, 9 lo comprendió. 7 dormía en otra habitación, pero él no sabía cuál era, pues las puertas no tenían los nombres de los que habitaban ese espacio.

Entraron a la recámara de 5, estaba ordenada, bueno, un poco de ropa sucia por ahí y unas bolas de papel en el sitio, pero eso no le desagradaba. 9 dejó su mochila en una esquina, 5 tiraba toda la basura a la papelera y movía su ropa a otro rincón. Cuando pudo ver por fin el piso, notó que el lugar era agradable, grande; del extremo derecho había un escritorio, arriba de este una ventana, la luna pegaba contra la cama, que estaba en el sitio izquierdo, en la parte norte había un librero, con gran cantidad de cuadernos, papeles y obviamente libros.

-Los baños se encuentran en cada extremo del pasillo de afuera, te recomiendo que uses el de la derecha, 8 usa el otro y bueno...mejor no te digo nada- Rieron un poco, el nuevo sacó lo necesario de su mochila. Una vez dentro, hizo de sus necesidades biológicas, se cepilló los dientes y se miró un minutos en el espejo. Sus ojos eran hazel, según palabras de sus primero cuidadores, iguales a los de su madre. En cambio, el cabello castaño rojizo era de su padre, despeinado y un poco largo, lo hacía resaltar entre muchos. Era un poco bronceado, solía estar en la calle, pero más que nada en la noche. Era de estatura normal, como cualquier otro chico de 16 años. No era un Adonis, aunque se podían ver como resaltaban ciertos músculos, era atractivo según las chicas. Suspiró y se puso cualquier ropa para dormir. Cuando llegó, 5 estaba dormido en un colchón, justo a lado de la cama. Con pasos sigilosos, 9 atravesó todo el campamento de guerra y se tumbó con la cama. Miró la luna por unos instantes. La palidez del astro le recordó a 7. Sonrió y al cabo de unos segundos, terminó completamente dormido.

* * *

**Ta dah!!! Por fin, después de una semana de planeación y cuatro días para hacer este cap, finalmente está listo! Espero les haya gustado, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible -claro, si mandan reviews por que que es un comediante sin público? XD Me siento particularmente feliz, agradecería, pero eso es hasta el final del fic .w. XD**

**Tomatazos, críticas, enhorabuenas y palmaditas en la espalda con el botón de abajo, gracias .w.**


	2. Stitchpunks

**Hey hey! Hola a todos los que tuvieron su rato de ociosidad o de "Hagamos alto tonto el día de hoy" xD Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el segundo cap de mi fic, en serio, agradezco mucho los reviews, no serán muchos, pero con ellos me basta para ser feliz e inspirarme un poco más, y si, perdonen el error, Tim Burton es productor de la película (aunque tiene muchos más poderes que un director, dígase que es el amo y señor de la cinta junto con los otros participantes XD)**

**Si tenías la duda de que era esa "cosa" en la habitación, aquí serán resueltas sus dudas, y sí, será raro que 9 jamás pregunte por qué son las cosas así en el instituto, pero se los prometo, todo será revelado, incluso si lo desean, pueden hacerme preguntas por aparte y yo se las contesto en el mismo fic si es necesario o en mi msn, el cuál según yo (XD) está escrito en mi perfil. De todas formas, aquí está el cap :D**

**9 no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Shane Acker, en cambio la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Stitchpunks**

-9…es hora de levantarse- Una mano fría le toco del hombro, por instinto se protegió con la cobija, permaneciendo cómodo y confortable en la cama. –Anda…antes de que 7 venga a gritarnos con su pijama de top y shorts cortitos...- 5 no se sorprendió cuando 9 se levantó tan rápido de la cama que resbaló con las sábanas y cayó al suelo.

-¿En serio?- 9 lo miró esperanzado.

-¡Ha! Pequeño iluso- 5 rió de buena gana. 9 tomó una de las bolas de papel del piso y la lanzó contra la cabeza de 5. Él lo miró con un gesto de inframundo, en menos de un segundo, los dos iniciaban una batalla que hizo un desastre aún más grande del que había en la noche…o del que hubo siempre, no se sabía.

Cuando se quedaron sin municiones; pelotas de papel debajo de la cama, atrás del librero, saliendo de la ventana, en el pasillo de afuera e incluso un par encima de la lámpara, fue cuando 7 entró. Para sorpresa de 9, no tenía la susodicha ropa, pero aún así se veía espectacular con los jeans que traía puestos y una blusa de tirantes color negro.

-¡5! 9 debería estar ya desayunando y listo para salir- 7 regañó al chico. Los varones se miraron con sonrisa cómplice tatuada y a duras penas improvisaron unas bolas de ropa sucia y se la aventaron, 7 respondió también al juego. Todo fue divertido hasta que ropa interior fue descubierta de entre el montón, luego de un incómodo silencio 5 tuvo que llevar todo a la lavandería, sino, saldría una rata con una mazorca de entre las prendas.

-Deberías apurarte, en 15 minutos debes de salir, 3 ocupa el baño así que en lo que desayunas podrías entrar a darte un baño y salir cuando no haya nadie- 7 le sonrió para después salir del lugar.

-Claro mamá- 9 se encontró inesperadamente feliz luego de aquél ajetreo. Salió con sus pocas pertenencias hacia la cocina, dejando la mochila tirada en un sofá, entró a la cocina. Frunció el ceño, parecía que le estaban jugando una mala broma: el refrigerador no estaba ahí. Regresó, para ver a la pequeña 4 viendo su mochila, solo por afuera para el alivio de 9.

-Buenos días- 4 le correspondió con una sonrisa. -¿Te gusta mi mochila?- Ella asintió. –Que bueno- 4 continuó viéndola. Hubo un silencio incómodo, ya que no sabía qué hacer, comenzaba a desesperarse ante tanta falta de sonidos, él necesitaba centrar su atención en algo y no encontraba qué. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató que 4 había desaparecido de la sala. -¿4?- Preguntó 9, inseguro de si lo había dejado por estar aburrida o porque tenía que irse, él moría de hambre y para ironía, un residente de ahí no podía hablar para decirle donde estaba el bendito refrigerador.

Regresó al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones intentando buscar a alguien que le dijera como resolver su problema alimenticio. Para su única buena fortuna, el baño había sido desocupado y 9 entró rápidamente para darse una ducha, unos minutos después se dio cuenta de que quedaban solo 5 minutos para salir, se sintió enojado, tenía hambre, y como cualquier chico en crecimiento, su mal humor se hace presente sin comida en el estómago.

Nuevamente para su sorpresa, al pasar por la sala a intentar robarse algo de la cocina del instituto, había un plato de cereal encima de la mesa de billar. 9 al tomarlo se percató de una pequeña hoja de papel pegada al tazón "Eres un poco lento, ¿no lo crees?" 4 apareció de pronto a su lado, con 3 pisándole los talones.

-Gracias- Dijo honestamente y le despeinó de forma cariñosa. Los gemelos se fueron inmediatamente, parecían tener un poco de prisa y dejar al nuevo en estado comatoso en su primer día no estaba entre sus planes. 9 casi se atraganta por la rapidez en la que masticó y digirió la comida, tomó lo que eran un par de cuadernos, su fiable estuche de útiles y corrió hacia la salida. Cayó en cuenta de algo…no sabía cómo salir de la red de túneles, casi grita de la histeria cuando pisó un objeto que a simple vista era desconocido. Cuando inspeccionó, resultaba ser un calcetín de 5, apenas recogió eso notó como habían más prendas, al más puro estilo de Hansel y Gretel, un camino de ropa sucia.

Al cabo de un minuto a toda marcha, estaba fuera, con los gemelos esperándole pacientemente en la puerta.

-¿Ustedes fueron quienes dejaron esto?- Ellos sonrieron con naturalidad. –Genial, pero… ¿No hubiera sido más fácil que me esperaran y yo seguirlos?- Ellos negaron, aún con la sonrisa. -¿Querían que aprendiera por mí mismo?- Ellos negaron nuevamente, sus expresiones parecían que estallarían de risa en cualquier momento. -¿Sólo lo hicieron por diversión?- Asintieron traviesamente y corrieron hacia las puertas del edificio. 9 los persiguió lo más rápido que pudo. Los gemelos eran rápidos, pero gracias a todo lo que hicieron, terminaron con un minuto de sobra a las afueras del salón. En el camino 9 encontró a 5, quien le aventó literalmente todo a la cara, entró con suspiro al salón de clases, el cual…estaba vacío.

Sintió que el mundo iba en su contra, 5 apareció, con los brazos llenos de su ropa.

-Estaba a punto de avisarte que suspendieron nuestras clases del turno matutino, varias parejas han venido a ver a los alumnos y esto les tomará un buen rato- 5 se percató de los gestos de su nuevo amigo. -¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó con confusión.

-Nada…sólo…nada- Se sentía aliviado de alguna forma, no tener clases tan temprano. -¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó a 5, mientras lo ayudaba con la ropa restante.

-Primero dejaremos esto en su lugar, tenemos 8 horas para hacer los deberes en la biblioteca- Asomó una sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo con paliacate.

-Bromeas, tenemos suficiente tiempo como para hacer otra cosa- El rostro de 9 se descompuso ante la decepción.

-Lo siento compañero, pero debemos adelantar ahora o más tarde lo lamentarás, todo aquí debe hacerse lo más pronto posible, tenemos que hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir al sermón de 1- Parecía que también él lamentaba tener aquellas tareas, pero si era tan malo para tener que desaprovechar casi medio día, empezaría de una vez.

Después de un rato en silencio de camino a la lavandería, se encontraron a los gemelos, quienes les sonreían cuan niños que conseguían lo que deseaban.

-Pudieron haberme dicho que no habría clases, ustedes bien lo sabían, lo aseguro- No estaba enojado, solo bromeaba con ellos, pues de cierta forma, él también había hecho todo lo que ellos podrían hacer con solo aburrirse, se sintió como un hermano mayor para ellos.

-Adoran hacernos pasar ciertos malos ratos, pero no por ello significa que sean malos todo el tiempo, es bueno saber que ayudan al nuevo, chicos- 5 exageró una mueca de afirmación y los pulgares en alto. Los gemelos le devolvieron las señas, igual de ridículas.

Pasaron una hora jugando con espuma y con agua, todo terminó empapado, apenas la ropa salió de la lavadora, se largaron hacia la Fortaleza del Ocio. 5 intentó enseñar el camino de ida y vuelta, pero 9 por más que se concentró, no lograba conseguir aprenderse la ruta. Los gemelos se llevaron la ropa mientras los otros intentaban practicar, 9 comenzaba a guiarse mejor, pero estar a oscuras no ayudaba.

Dieron la clase por terminada, regresando al edificio del Instituto después de un rato más. 5 miró su reloj de pulsera, curiosamente del lado derecho.

-Hmm… debemos empezar ya con la biblioteca, antes de que se llene de estudiantes y sea imposible trabajar- Entraron por la zona de la cocina como de costumbre, pero en vez de virar por otra de las puertas que daba hacia los pasillos de los salones, se dirigieron al vestíbulo donde se encontraban las susodichas escaleras en forma de "Y". Subieron por ellas con toda la sigilez posible, 1 estaba en su oficina y no querían llamar su atención tan temprano. Dieron vuelta por el extremo derecho y continuaron, encontrándose con una decoración elegante y puertas cerradas. 9 hasta entonces no sabía muchas cosas del lugar, por lo que decidió preguntar.

-5...¿Qué es este lugar?-

-Esta es la zona donde se hospedan los padres que vienen a visitar a los niños, por lo general vienen de ciudades lejanas, y se les concede habitaciones para que permanezcan el tiempo suficiente a obtener una desición, en este momento deben estar abajo, así que este sector es seguro hasta después de la hora de comer- El lugar era interesante, ya no parecía tanto una prisión, pero de igual forma, aún no le agradaba del todo.

-¿Y por qué cruzamos este lugar? Nos dirigimos a la biblioteca-

-Es preferible evitar las multitudes, al menos para nosotros, así que rodeamos- Se encogió de hombros, 9 se percató que había algo que no quería decir, dejó el asunto como estaba.

Continuaron en silencio, era revoltoso poder aprenderse todas las direcciones, el instituto era enorme. Caminaron un poco más, hasta encontrarse con una entrada parecida a la oficina de 1, pero las puertas eran el doble de grandes. 5 las empujó con delicadeza y entraron. La biblioteca era enorme, con tres pisos al parecer de varios estantes y con carteles pegados en cada pilar, indicándo donde se encontraba cada sección de libros, y una que otra orden como "Silencio", "No comer ni beber" y todas esas cosas que nadie hacía caso.

-Wow- 5 caminó simplemente, sin hacer ruido por la alfombra color tinto que tapizaba el piso. A los extremos de las entradas, habían unos escritorios, podría suponerse el control de los libros como en una biblioteca pública. Al frente estaban todos los estantes y a cada extremo de lo que tenía más pinta de vestíbulo, se encontraban las escaleras, tan elegantes como los otros lugares del edificio, claro, el área pública. 5 brincó con facilidad un escritorio, 9 se acercó para ver lo que hacía, 5 salió presuroso dentro de un carrito de metal que usaban para apilar libros, iba inexplicablemente cómodo al estar sentado sobre multitudes desaliñadas de ellos.

-Grandioso- 9 sonrió, tomando con sus dos manos el mando del carrito, correr todo lo que podía y subir rápidamente los pies al carrito, para que el destino los dirigiera con suerte a otro sitio que no fuera una pared o directamente al piso. Continuaron minutos rondando por ahí, viendo si habían libros tirados o caídos, después de eso, corrieron aún más hasta terminar en las mesas del fondo, organizando libros, cada uno a su sección y alfabéticamente. Mientras 5 tenía una enorme pila perfectamente acomodada, 9 ni se había molestado en mantenerlos en orden, pues apenas terminaba de hacer el papeleo con respecto a los entregados dentro del límite permitido y lanzaba un libro, que demolía como Jenga su torre.

-Vamos compañero, no es tan difícil- Intentó animarle 5, pero el nuevo se limitaba a chocar la frente contra la mesa de madera. Hubo lo que era un pequeño temblor, 5 miró hacia el techo con 9 imitándole. -Vaya, parece que otra vez el estante 149 causa problemas- Otro golpe sordo se escuchó, pero en cambio este era un poco más estruendoso que el anterior, probablemente era del segundo piso. -Y ese debió ser el 81...deberé llamar a 2 para que consiga la suficiente madera y hacer nuevos estantes, 8 seguro querrá probar la nueva sierra que compramos- 9 se hizo una imagen mental del grandote con la sierra y lo único que vio, fue al Jason de la película V, pero más descomunal y más sádico. -Será mejor que vayamos de una buena vez, luego los libros tiran los otros muebles y...bueno, mejor para que contarte, lo veremos si no nos apresuramos- Subieron las escaleras, mientras su amigo de la bandana se ocupaba del segundo piso, 9 se dirigía con paso un tanto firme al tercero.

Casi termina muerto cuando estaba finalmente en el tercer piso, pues jadeaba y el aliento no le bastaba para siquiera un segundo. Se recostó por unos instantes contra una pared, una vez se vio mejor, comenzó a caminar para ubicar el número de estante.

-147...148...149, aquí está- Se pasó una mano por el cabello, era un desorden completo. Parecía que hacía falta un pedazo de madera para que estabilizara el mueble, comprobó que su equilibrio era vago y que era la razón por la que se encontraba recargado contra el otro estante, fue una suerte que no se cayera ningún libro ahí. Se dispuso a recoger los libros y a acomodar momentáneamente la estructura de madera, cuando su sentido de ladrón le advertía algo, no estaba solo. Fingió estar ocupado, pero de reojo captó un movimiento. Bingo. Seguí la actuación un poco más, lo necesario para...un segundo más y regresé la vista, una figura parecía insegura, no era capaz de distinguirla por la oscuridad de esa esquina. Dejé los libros encimados por un rato más y me acerqué ahí.

Era un tipo de casi su edad. Lo primero que llamó su atención fueron las rastas, eran de un color cenizo oscuro, cosa rara ya que todos los chicos tenían las tenían eran de cabello negro o castaño claro, al menos los que conocía. Su palidez era igual de deslumbrante que la de 7, pero este era casi como gris, destacaba. Estaba tirado contra la esquina, parecía asustado, 9 se sintió un poco mal por ello.

-Hey...amigo, no te pongas así, no te haré daño- Acercó su mano para hacer que se parara, pero solo se encogió más, 9 estaba desesperándose. Se acercó un poco más, pero respondió de la misma forma. 9 suspiró, no había forma de sacarlo de ahí al parecer. Se tiró contra la pared y se deslizó por ella lentamente, esperaría a que estuviera calmado, no tenía los pantalones para dejarlo así, tal vez no hacía lo correcto, pero intentaba ayudar. No se enteró del tiempo que había pasado mientras permanecía en la biblioteca, específicamente con el chico. Se sintió bastante tranquilo desde hacía rato, así que quiso hacer un recuento de los daños, de todo lo que había ocurrido desde que llegó.

**_FlashBack_**

En la noche, 7 se llevaba a los gemelos, los había amenazado con encerrarlos en su habitación compartida, ellos no podían perder la oportunidad de hacerle unas cuántas bromas y conocer mejor al nuevo dentro del exilio. 5 hacía mientras tanto un poco de zapping, permanecía todo quieto, 7 no regresaría, así que tenían la noche para ellos solos. Minutos y más minutos, el único sonido era el constante botoneo que hacía 5, no había nada interesante en la televisión. Después de mucho rato, 9 sintió la necesidad de saber qué ocurría en el Instituto.

-¿Por qué viven aquí y no en las instalaciones del edificio?-

-Tú también vives aquí, así que sería "nosotros"- Respondió un poco monótono.

-Eso no me responde la pregunta-

-Se puede decir que somos diferentes, nosotros hemos estado fuera del Instituto lo suficiente como para acostumbrarnos a él, en cambio, los estudiantes "regulares" salen muy de vez en cuándo, les gusta, pero prefieren la calma de aquí, excepto por uno que otro que tiene sangre de vago- Rió, aún con el zapping, 9 acompañó a 5 en las risas. -Además es mejor, tenemos más espacio, porque si te fijaste, somos tan diferentes que cada uno necesita su propio espacio, esto era un búnker hace mucho tiempo, lo arreglamos un poco y terminó así- No fue más que poco, pero en fin, seguramente a él no le importaría.

-¿Qué somos nosotros? ¿Alguna pandilla? Deberíamos tener un nombre entonces- Sus ojos mostraron la chispa de la juventud.

-No sé...- Se mantuvo pensativo.

-¿Ragdolls? ¿Stitchpunks?- La mente de 9 trabajaba rápido para buscar el nombre adecuado, aunque esos le agradaban.

-Me gustan, tendríamos que someterlo a votación-

Un poco más de silencio.

-9, me gusta que estés aquí, pareces un buen chico, espero nos llevemos bien- Fue una sonrisa sincera, 9 se sintió más unido al lugar de lo que hubiera imaginado, y todo eso en menos de un día.

-Gracias- Justo en ese momento, el zapping dejó de ganar y terminó en una película de terror. No hablaron más que para burlarse de las muertes absurdas o reírse de lo ridículo.

**_Fin de FlashBack_**

Seguramente era la razón por la que el chico era tímido, pronto se dio cuenta de que no usaba el uniforme, y eso solo significaba una cosa, él era miembro de la "pandilla". 9 se levantó y planeó arreglar los libros e irse, no quería fastidiar más de lo debido. Volvió a su trabajo, pero apenas terminaba de acomodar, el mueble perdía peso y se inclinaba, tirando todo. El nuevo permaneció paciente por un rato más, pero tenía un límite. Un cuaderno se cayó del montón que tenía bajo el brazo, cuando se bajó para ir por él, la estructura de madera se vino abajo, escuchó todo y cerró los ojos, esperando el dolor en la cabeza o algo más. Pero no sucedió nada.

Abrió los ojos, viendo que misteriosamente aún se mantenía en pie, o no estaba tan inclinada, miró a su alrededor, para ver como el chico sostenía con algo de dificultad el estante, con un poco de esfuerzo, lo acomodó en su posición original.

-Hey...-Se irguió lentamente- Gracias- Esperó el silencio, sin embargo, hubo un latigazo como respuesta.

-¿Por qué?...¿Por qué me agradeces?- Parecía confundido.

-Porque, cabeza hueca, acabas de salvarme la vida, imagínate que eso me hubiera golpeado, con lo pesado que es, me hubiera causado una contusión- Si le hubiera dado, el golpe sería silencioso, 5 no se daría cuenta de lo que pudiera haber sucedido hasta tal vez más tarde, para entonces, ya no habría posibilidad de hacer algo.

-Entonces...de nada- Miró hacia abajo, tímido. 9 se acercó a él y se dio cuenta que por primera vez se encontraba con alguien de su estatura.

-Soy 9- Le ofreció la mano.

-Lo sé- Pero no respondió al saludo. El chico nuevo vio un poco de avance en la comunicación, pero el chico de las rastas no se presentó. Se giró sobre sus talones y reanudó su deber. Para su sorpresa, el de las rastas le ayudó a recoger los libros.

-Soy 6- Dijo, sin mirarle.

-Mucho gusto 6- Se miraron, 9 notó que los ojos de 6 eran esmeralda oscuro. El mencionado sintió la intensidad de la mirada de 9 y un tanto penoso evadió su mirada. Juntos, vieron la manera para evitar que el estante se cayera, se limitaron a poner un diccionario gigante de quién sabe qué materia y funcionó a la perfección para el contrapeso, al menos eso funcionaría hasta que lo arreglasen. 9 quiso bajar, pero se dio cuenta que 6 no le seguía.

-¿No vienes?- Preguntó.

-No...estaré un rato más aquí-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos después-

Se encontró con 5 en el piso principal.

-Hey, pensé que te habías perdido- Dijo, mientras apilaba los libros, todos ellos.

-Perdón, conocí a 6-

-Ah bueno, entonces no importa, él siempre está en ese piso, es la sección de arte- Eso explicaba el porqué usaba esas "pijamas" y las rastas, no queriendo abusar del estereotipo.

No se dio cuenta hasta después, que lo que le había llamado la atención la noche anterior, eran los ojos de 6, brillantes, de forma felina en la oscuridad. Cuando regresaron de la biblioteca, era el mediodía, fueron a almorzar a la Fortaleza del Ocio. Estaban casi todos juntos, exceptuando por el chico artista. Platicaron hasta recordar el tema del nombre que se darían así mismos.

-¿Ragdolls o Stitchpunks?- 7 funcionaba como la moderadora. Uno a uno fue dando su votación, los gemelos con gestos y señas dieron su voto.

-Me gusta la idea, yo también voto por la mayoría- 2 entró poco después de que 7 dijera eso último.

-¿Qué hacen muchachos?- Preguntó mientras se acercaba.

-Votamos para darle nombre a nuestro grupo-

-Oh, que gusto que se unan, ¿Y ya eligieron?- Preguntó curioso.

-Sí- Respondieron los que podían en unísono. 6 se había colado sin que nadie se diera cuenta o que le importara demasiado, incluso él también voto.

-¿Entonces somo serán?-

-¡Los Stitchpunks!- Respondió 9, con energía.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí fue lo del segundo cap, lo siento si no subí el cap antes, pero tenía que trabajar con él para que fuese más largo y tuviera sentido, iba a someter a una verdadera votación el nombre, pero como son designados stitchpunks -ya sea muñecos cosidos- tanto en fanarts como en foros y fanfics, creí que sería lo más correcto y e de admitir que la frase del final parece como si nombraras un grupo de música gótica o algo parecido XD, por si hay una duda, ragdoll es muñeco de trapo ^^ **

**Dudas, sugerencias y/o tomatazos -señala la caja de tomates en la esquina-, todos ellos en el botoncito de abajo ^^ XD**


	3. La mirada

**Hola a todos, deben estar pensando "Ahi esta la traidora, es hora de quitarle su cabeza por habernos hecho esperar tanto!" "Hasta ahora? Ya ni me acuerdo de que iba la historia" Bueno, no espero que me manden rosas despues de tanto tiempo de espera, se puede decir que los examenes, la compu nueva (si, es de Estados Unidos, eso explica la falta de acentos) me trae nueva frustracion, es horrible tener que copiar y pegar letras con acentos o ciertos signos en la gramatica del castellano, si, puedo usar codigos en la misma compu, pero muchas paginas no los reciben, o se cambia la pagina u ocurre algo peor, asi que prefiero no hacer algo estupido. En fin... este cap no estaba terminado, pero quise darles al menos un poco de gusto con la parte del cap.**

**Lo siento mucho, espero les guste!**

* * *

El resto del día estaba tranquilo, todos estaban tumbados contra el sofá, esperando a que el reloj digital de la televisión diera a la medianoche, o la madrugada, como quisieran decirle, así, su martirio por fin rendiría frutos de descanso. La mayor parte del grupo estaba ahí, exceptuando a 7 y 2 quienes hacían sabe Dios qué y 8 que vagaba en la zona de videojuegos.

Los gemelos estaban sentados sobre los recargaderos del sofá, 5, 9 y 6 estaban literalmente, encimados entre ellos mismos, la televisión pasaba un comercial, en la esquina superior derecha, los segundos continuaban lentamente, los presentes estaban cansados y querían ver la hora para la cual pudieran cerrar los párpados sin que 1 les mandara más quehaceres por medio de la voz de 2. 3 bostezó mientras faltaban todavía 13 minutos con 34 segundos.

-¿Qué harán cuando sea sábado?- Preguntó 9. Su falta de atención hacia el día en que había llegado no le recordó que lo que quedaban de esas 24 horas era un viernes.

-Yo dormiré, hace rato que no pego sueño sin tener que estar con mi nota mental de arreglar esas malditas sillas de la biblioteca…no sé si hacen slam mientras no estamos, pero están hechas una porquería- Dijo cansadamente 5.

-Yo…no lo sé, lo que venga primero- Respondía 6, haciendo garabatos imaginarios sobre el recargadero, 4 miró con atención esto y 3 al notar que su compañera de nacimiento estaba distraída con algo, trepó el lomo del sillón como gato y miró atentamente lo que hacía el chico de las rastas. -¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- Preguntó, los gemelos le dieron unos pequeños picotazos con sus dedos para que prosiguiera con su trabajo.

-Me gustaría jugar soccer, o futbol americano, lo que sea, no me gusta estar encerrado todo el día- Usó sus brazos como almohada momentánea.

-Tenemos balones en un cuarto del instituto, tal vez podamos jugar más tarde, cuando estén todos- Opinó 5.

-¿Para qué todos? – Se sentó con rapidez, observándolo fijamente.

-7 adora los deportes, y 8 es genial como tipo de prácticas- Rió al ver la expresión de 9, a pesar de que 8 pareciera un hombre malo, era inofensivo, al menos hasta que alguien lo provocara.

El resonar de la puerta hizo un notable eco en el lugar, 2 entraba con un paquete entre manos y 7 cargaba unas maletas. Los que estaban en el sofá se acercaron para ayudar, dentro de lo que cabía, ya que los gemelos tenían más intenciones de husmear que hacer algo productivo.

-¿Qué es todo esto 2? ¿Herramientas para terrorismo?- 5 y 6 movían todo con algo de dificultad, se preguntaban cómo 7 no se había roto la columna moviéndolas.

-No, pero creo que 9 puede decirte que es- Respondió el anciano. Los muchachos lo vieron como si fuera el santo grial. El aludido se encogió de hombros.

-Son mis cosas- Los Stitchpunks vieron las maletas con sumo interés. –No sabía que tenía tantas cosas- Añadió mientras abría una de ellas, para mostrar mucha ropa y varias sorpresas más… -¿Qué diablos?...- Sacó una caja que le llegaba hasta la cintura, era larga y estaba envuelta con papel luminoso. Miró a sus amigos con seña de confusión, pero estos mostraban sonrisas traviesas, además de miradas cómplices.

-¿Qué? ¿No lo vas a abrir?- Preguntó 2 inocentemente, pero con seña de satisfacción.

-Claro…- 9 estaba asustándose por las muecas que hacían. Removió el papel de un solo tirón, sorpresivamente este no se rompió ni un poco, lo que vio a continuación casi lo mata. –No…puedo creerlo….- Abrió los ojos como platos y elevó la caja como si fuese el mismísimo Simba del Rey León. – ¡Una patineta!... ¿Pero cómo?- Los miró con una chispa de emoción.

-Bueno… una semana antes de que llegaras, dimos una pequeña vuelta por la oficina de 1 y vimos tu expediente, supongo que fue duro que perdieras tu patineta anterior por una máquina cortacésped- 7 rió después de hablar.

-Definitivamente, fue como si me arrancaran el alma- Bromeó 9, con absurda éxtasis.

-Anda cabeza hueca, pruébala- Dijo 5 con una sonrisa de evidente broma.

-¡A sus órdenes!- Tomó la patineta y comenzó a dar vueltas por el sitio, al ser liso el lugar, ocasionaba que fuera más rápido de lo que se esperaba. Cruzó por las escaleras, saltó los muebles, era perfecto. Después de unos minutos de práctica y de exhibición, 9 regresó con ellos sosteniendo la patineta.

-Chicos, no sé qué decir- Se los agradecía de corazón.

-Bah, no es nada, solo no tapes el baño, saca la basura y pon papel higiénico si es necesario- Dijo 7.

-Me gusta- Habló 6 por primera vez en un buen rato, le gustaba la fluidez del skate. Detrás de 6, aparecieron los gemelos, acercándose a la patineta y viéndola de cerca, 3 señaló la tabla, estaba en blanco.

-Es cierto, olvidamos contarte un pequeño detalle…tú debes personalizarla- 2 le dio pequeños golpes con su bastón de madera.

-2… ¿Te duele la espalda otra vez?- Preguntó tímidamente 6.

-Estoy bien hijo, gracias por preguntar- Aseguró 2 con una sonrisa.

-Mmm…es muy temprano para decidir, así que esperaré a que llegue la inspiración- Tomó la patineta por los ejes y la guardó nuevamente en la caja. La mayor parte permanecía platicando, hasta que 8 se dirigió a su habitación, cuando menos se habían dado cuenta, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que inició el sábado. Todos se desearon buenas noches y se fueron a dormir.

Para sorpresa del mismo 9, fue el primero en despertarse, el día estaba aún nublado, pero seguramente no habían pasado más de las siete de la mañana. Quiso darse una vuelta por ahí, tratando de buscar que hacer, dio con la televisión de plasma y se dispuso a terminar una película de Ciencia Ficción que todos habían dejado de ver cuando encontraron más divertido que los gemelos tuvieran una discusión silenciosa sobre el porqué habían desaparecido todos los yogurts fríos de los congeladores, el asunto fue resuelto cuando 6 declaró que tenía hambre y no encontró nada más que eso, concordaron que debían ir a comprar más comida ahora que había un nuevo compañero que alimentar, 9 era la mascota y la nueva adquisición para curiosear.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- 7 preguntó desde atrás, 9 tuvo un escalofrío por el susto y brincó un poco del asiento. La chica rió un poco por esto.

-Eh…claro, nunca está de más tener a otra persona- Se acomodó mejor para que 7 pudiera sentarse.

-Perdón si te asusté- Se disculpó 7, 9 la miró fijamente, y aunque no tuviera la pijama que le había hecho imaginar 5 el día anterior, le sentaba bien los pantalones pesqueros y la blusa de manga corta, aunque pareciera un atuendo varonil.

-¿Asustarme? Sí, claro- Sintió la mirada de 7. –Sí, me asustaste- Dijo un poco avergonzado mientras bajaba la mirada, sentía cómo la sangre subía a su rostro. 7 rió un poco más.

-Me gusta tu skullie- Dijo inesperadamente. 9 pasó una mano por el gorro que siempre llevaba consigo, era raro que tuviera una fuerte dependencia a un objeto como ese.

-Gracias, me la regalaron cuando había cumplido los 6 años…me quedaba demasiado grande en ese entonces- Podía usarla como pasamontañas si quería en esa época.

-Debiste de verte adorable así- Sonrió, 9 sintió las mejillas aún más calientes.

-Y, ¿Qué te trae aquí?- Preguntó el chico. – ¿No deberías estar dormida?-

-No, siempre he sido de las que se despiertan temprano aunque duerma bastante tarde- Se recostó un poco más contra el respaldo del sofá.

-Es un milagro que me veas levantado a esta hora, por lo general tengo el sueño pesado-

-Ya me di cuenta a pesar de los pocos días que has estado viviendo aquí- Vieron un poco más de la película, sin decir nada más. Luego de un rato, 7 se agachó, parecía estar buscando algo. El chico del skullie la observó un rato, unos segundos después, 7 traía en las manos cajas de leche con chocolate, le ofreció uno, se sorprendió al ver que estaban frías.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?- La miró con severa confusión.

-De debajo del sofá, ¿No me viste?- 7 parecía igual de abrumada que él. 9 bajó del mueble en un instante y rebuscó debajo, su mano chocó contra un objeto grande y bastante pesado, tomó algo de lo que pudiera agarrarse y lo arrastró…eran neveras.

-¿Qué demonios hace esto aquí?- Preguntó, con ganas de gritar y de reír a la vez.

-Oh, creí que los chicos te habían enseñado nuestros refrigeradores, bueno, tenemos hieleras portátiles para evitar que alguien se coma lo que al otro le gusta, de hecho, acabo de tomar de las cosas de 6, no se lo digas- Hizo la seña del silencio, pero parecía divertida de la travesura.

-Pero ayer dijo que era lo único que había para tomar- Otra vez el mismo gesto de no saber lo que ocurría. 7 se sentó en el suelo, justo a su lado, terminó abriendo la nevera.

-Es que no busca con cuidado, al principio solo conseguirás hielo…y debajo está el tesoro- Rebuscó un poco más y dio con todo el tipo de porquerías deliciosas que chicos menores de 20 años amaban. –Tu hielera está en la maleta, espero te guste- 9 recordó que con la emoción de la patineta nueva, no había tenido tiempo como para examinar las otras maletas.

-Ve por el hielo mientras yo veo con qué podemos rellenar por mientras, debemos ir de compras mañana- 7 desapareció con la misma sigiles con la que se había aparecido. 9 olvidaba algo… no se dio cuenta hasta terminar en la red de túneles, aún no se había aprendido el camino y no había de otra, con un suspiro, se aventuró hacia el lugar desconocido, otra vez lo haría sin luz que lo ayudase.

No supo cuánto tiempo, pero encontró la salida, el sol se había elevado un poco, eso significaba que había tardado un buen rato en salir. Caminó como si nada a la cocina y aprovechó para robarse unos cuántos dulces del refrigerador a la vez en la que se llenaba la cubeta con hielo, mucho hielo. Con un poco de dificultad, pudo regresar y esta vez en menos tiempo, para entonces, 5 estaba desayunando cereal y 6 estaba encima del billar, dormido.

-Vaya, volviste, pensé que tendríamos que despertar a 4 para rastrearte- Rió 5. 9 no respondió más que con una sonrisa. 7 ya estaba lista con la nevera, así que no tardaron más que unos segundos en poner todo en orden. 9 sintió mucha calma, miró hacia todos lados.

-¿Y los gemelos?- Preguntó.

-3 está en el baño, 4 sigue dormida, voy a despertarla- 5 estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero se escuchó un crujido, todos fijaron la vista hacia el sonido, para encontrar a 6 tirado en el suelo como si nada, seguramente rodó sobre la mesa de billar y cayó. Se acercaron, pero 6 seguía dormido. –9, hazme un favor, trae a 4 mientras yo intento levantar a este artista-

7 y 5 hicieron pasar los brazos de 6 en sus hombros y lo arrastraron literalmente al mueble. 9 tuvo la fortuna de ver como las puertas estaban abiertas, pues pudo adivinar cuál era de quién, excepto una que estaba cerrada con seguro. El nuevo abrió una de las puertas y vio la separación de una cortina, la movió un poco para ver a la gemela, quien dormía. Se acercó y la observó por unos momentos, estaba llena de cobijas y parecía tranquila, como si nada la perturbara.

9 se sintió un tanto incómodo, porque primero que nada, estaba en la recámara de una chica, cosa rara si no era para hacer una maldad a la ropa íntima, y segundo, apenas la conocía, tal vez 4 se descontrolaría como cualquiera al ver un intruso en su recámara e intentaría matarlo. Se arriesgó colocando una mano en su hombro, viendo que ella no despertaba, comenzó a sacudirla un poco, solo con delicadeza. Viendo que seguía como piedra, se sentó en un hueco que no ocupaba su "roomie" y vio hacia la ventana que había a un lado, el sol se había vuelto a ocultar en las nubes, pero sus rayos se filtraban con suma facilidad entre estas, dándole un toque místico al día.

El chico sintió una mirada punzante en su cabeza, así que se giró un poco para encontrarse con dos ojos grises que le miraban fijamente. 9 se apartó violentamente de ahí con miedo de que ella le hiciera algo, pero su idea de que era peligrosa se esfumó cuando 4 bostezó y se frotaba un ojo, en un intento de alejar el sueño, en vano pues tenía la pinta de que se tiraría nuevamente contra la almohada. 9 por primera vez, sintió tanta ternura que era capaz de pellizcarle las mejillas, aunque esto lo hiciera ver como un afeminado o un pedófilo.

Su fantasía se esfumó cuando 4 se tiraba nuevamente contra la cama, intentó levantarla de nuevo, pero seguía igual de dormida. Cuando no vio otra opción, tuvo que ponerla en su espalda, no pesaba nada, así que con facilidad caminó hacia la sala para que alguien más le ayudara. Cuando llegó, todos le miraron con ojos sorprendidos, excepto 3, que parecía enojado.

-¿Podrían ayudarme a que se despierte? Por más que la muevo no funciona- 4 se acurrucó un poco más en la espalda de 9, éste, al sentir las cálidas respiraciones en su cuello no pudo evitar los escalofríos. Todos se miraron, 7 soltó un "Awww" de ternura. 5 sonrió con entusiasmo. 6 los miraba con curiosidad. 3 seguía encaprichado por el hecho de que su hermana estuviera sobre los hombros de un ajeno. 8 los miraba sin decir y sin expresar algo importante, solo con sorpresa. 2 rió un poco por la situación. –Eh…ocupo ayuda- 4 comenzaba a resbalarse.

-¿Qué? Oh, claro- 5 le hizo señas a 8, el grandote se acercó y con la misma delicadeza que usó 9 para tocarla, lo hizo él para dejarla encima del sofá. Solo 2, 6 y 8 regresaron a sus actividades normales, tomando el largo y pesado sueño de 4 como algo habitual. 5 terminó sentándose en un hueco entre la cabeza de la niña y el sofá, 7 se hincó y 3 se arrodillaba para luego taparle la nariz a su hermana. 9 siguió mirando. Como era de esperar, 4 abrió los ojos y se levantó fugazmente para recuperar el aire, miró al culpable después de eso. 3 solo sonrió inocentemente y salió corriendo.

La niña estuvo en camino de ir a por él de no ser porque 5 le sujetó la cintura para que no corriera y el otro gemelo se escondía detrás de 7.

-Anda dormilona, no te pongas así con tu hermano, después de todo, ya llevas buen rato en la cama y tienes cosas que hacer- 4 miró fijamente a 5, dio un suspiro y luego asintió, 5 le sonrió y con una de sus grandes manos le desordenó el cabello.

3 se acercó de poco a poco hacia su hermana, ella apenas lo vio le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, a modo de juego. 3 sonrió y fueron a la cocina tomados de la mano. 9 pensó que por un momento, ellos eran algo parecido a un par de bipolares.

-Cosa de todos los días- Dijo 7. 9 le miro fijamente y se limito a encoger los hombros. 5 le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y comenzaron a ver la película que habían dejado. Mientras ocurría todo, uno a uno hacía turnos para uso del baño. El último fue 9, dado que ayudaba a mover un sofá pues alguien brillantemente decidió sentarse sobre el control remoto de la televisión y terminó por hundirlo, fue una gran suerte que no se mojara con los refrigeradores compactos.

9 salió del baño con pants y zapatos deportivos, se secaba el cabello con una toalla mientras que con la otra sostenía una camisa blanca. Mientras se secaba un poco la cara, el chico chocó contra algo… o alguien. Elevó la mirada para encontrarse con 7, inmediatamente sintió la sangre subir hasta su rostro y se cubrió el pecho con la toalla, como si fuera un niño que había entrado por equivocación en el baño de niñas, algo indebido. La adolescente no pudo hacer más que reír.

-¿Ocurre algo malo 9?- La chica sin duda disfrutaba mucho de la pena ajena del muchacho.

-No, nada, es solo que… me siento desnudo cuando estoy aunque sea un poco descubierto frente a una chica- Aprovechó el instante en que 7 se giraba para recoger algo cuando se puso la camisa, su acompañante comenzó a reir mas fuerte. 9 fue al baño nuevamente, y elementalmente, la camisa estaba del lado equivocado.

-9, en serio, creo que eres un excelente compañero, me alegras mucho el día- Le entregó una toalla y se fue, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ella… piensa que soy… excelente- Estuvo delirando hasta que los gemelos pasaron por ahí, 4 le miraba fijamente y él no encontraba la indirecta en el asunto, los niños entraron a su cuarto y desaparecieron. –Excelente- La sonrisa tonta en su cara no se iba a esfumar hasta dentro de un buen rato.

* * *

**Hehehe, se que no es mucho, pero en serio, me siento mal por no haber posteado en un largo rato, muchas cosas en mente, pero mi fic ha estado siempre trabajando, espero puedan entender lo dificil que es soportar la presion y otros factores.... En serio, perdon, traere el siguiente cap cuando pueda! Ahora no menciono el nombre de los que pusieron review, por falta de tiempo XD**


End file.
